This invention generally relates to military and homeland security anti-terrorism security checkpoint systems and methods for detecting and deterring terrorist infiltrations or attacks upon entry into high risk locations. More specifically, a means to safeguard security personnel, by allowing an inspection of the undercarriage of vehicles approaching a security checkpoint to occur from a remote machine, a safe stand-off distance away. Via the strategic use of a combination of machines, security actions and methods of inspection calculated to isolate suspicious reactions and behavior, security officers can better evaluate the intent of persons approaching the checkpoint from a safe distance away. Additionally, supporting communications equipment and systems are employed in the use of the present invention that allows real-time communication between the vehicle and the stand-off security personnel which is used in controlling traffic from a safe stand-off distance away.